


When you’re kissing me (Everywhere)

by targaryen_melodrama



Series: Messenger Messes (in 200 words or less) [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Smut, No Plot/Plotless, POV Maria Rambeau, it's here, more like smut adjascent but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Lunaaltare posted on Tumblr about the lack of penetrative sex in Carol/Maria fic and I decided to attempt writing (Extra Mild) smut though I'm Horrible at it because 1) it made me laugh though I was having a shit day at work 2) I've been mad at how I haven't been able to write lately and 3) it allowed me to stay in the bathroom for 20 more minutes typing this outNot beta'ed, feel free to point out typos, etc.





	When you’re kissing me (Everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> Lunaaltare posted on Tumblr about the lack of penetrative sex in Carol/Maria fic and I decided to attempt writing (Extra Mild) smut though I'm Horrible at it because 1) it made me laugh though I was having a shit day at work 2) I've been mad at how I haven't been able to write lately and 3) it allowed me to stay in the bathroom for 20 more minutes typing this out 
> 
> Not beta'ed, feel free to point out typos, etc.

"One last one for the road." 

"You said that an hour ago," Maria pants, trying to sound frustrated and failing spectacularly. She feels Carol’s chest vibrate with laughter at her back.

It’d be hard to convince anyone she'd been a respected Air Force Sergeant for decades in the position she’s currently in. She’s soaked (with more than just sweat), her hair is all over the place (she should've tied it back—hell, Maria should’ve just buzzed it off like she wanted instead of getting it braided), and she can’t sound teasing or even just in control in control. She can’t even speak, because Carol’s been inside her for the last three hours, and Maria’s lost count of how many times she came.

"So?" Carol says in the crook of her neck. She lays a kiss on Maria's skin, two, and moves up slowly to bite her ear. "There’s not much that could make me leave right now." 

"Not your job?" Maria asks, proud of how steady of her voice is considering the fact that the fingers that were on her chest a second ago are moving down, down, down. 

"Nah." Even as her skin is buzzing, Maria smiles when she hears the smirk in Carol's voice. 

"Not—not the Avengers?" 

"Not," Carol says, lining herself up again, "the Avengers." 

"Not—fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." 

"What’s that baby?" Carol starts really moving before Maria can draw a second breath, because she’s a horrible, _perfect_ girlfriend. 

"Not the end of the world?" 

Carol gently turns Maria’s face so she can look into her eyes as she says, "If it’s really the end of the world, the last thing I did would be making you come. Sounds like a great way to go."

If Maria could form words, she would agree.

 

 

**End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from One mo’ gen, by Mariah Carey.
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
